


I Didn't Say Bring Me Back to Life!

by EpicKiya722



Series: Kiya's Epic Verse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Magic, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Random & Short, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, drunk driving mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Okay, so I died. Have been dead for quite some time, not sure how much time. Didn't matter because I'm dead. Well... I was.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Kiya's Epic Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Didn't Say Bring Me Back to Life!

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this in an hour. I saw this prompt and thought "I should write it!"
> 
> Prompt --->
> 
> [imagine a ghost getting brought back to life but they’ve been a ghost for so long that they have trouble adjusting. like, they keep running into walls and doors because they used to be able to just pass through them or they trip down the stairs because they used to float down them and sometimes they trip over their own feet because they forget how to walk all together ](https://bootycap.tumblr.com/post/85217870050/imagine-a-ghost-getting-brought-back-to-life-but)

It's surreal to see your own face. Not like at a mirror, but in personal view as if you're staring at a whole different human being. It's painfully surreal when you see your own face and body in a casket. One fitted to accommodate your lean, yet curvy figure adorning a lavender dress. The color stood out against the smoke black of the cushion inside the barrier that held the body. It's... hurts. It's something you didn't want to experience but you do because it's a harsh truth you have to witness. You got to accept that you're deal and present at your own funeral because you were hit by a drunk driver, saving a little boy.

That's me.

I'm accepting that even it's killing me double time over to see my parents cry over my body. My mom's eyes wet with salty tears and my dad doing his best to contain his own sadness. I could only stand there at the end of the casket, wondering why anybody had to go through this. 

I stood there and stood there. Not moving when they did. Not when they lowered the casket. Not even when the night came.

I didn't move until another ghost like me told me it was going to be okay.

Maybe it was, but it isn't easy.

* * *

  
It may have been five years, but it had only felt like a couple of months. I got use to being a ghost over time with the help of some other fellow dead people. They all varied in ages and genders. Skin tones and hair. Some died in terrible, terrible ways. Others peaceful. Some been lingering the earth for years and others are new. Either way, with so much company time was irrelevant. It sill existed though.

Roaming passed the living every day, you're reminded of what life could have been like if you were still alive. How time would have slowed down so you could have enjoyed what there is to offer.

Instead of being stuck with the same face for the rest of your afterlife.

Honestly, it's hard being entertained when you're a ghost. You have to find to make you laugh or cry. Often times, you find yourself standing in front of a TV screen with a random family because you lingered through the walls.

Maybe watch a little girl and her mom walk their dog.

Or just stare the living crap out of people who think it's funny to summon ghosts when they're trying to be at peace.

Overall, five years as a ghost was... something else. You didn't need sleep or to eat. You just needed to... exist.

* * *

  
Exist in the spiritual world!

I didn't know what to expect when I could suddenly feel pain and solid. To actually **_wake up_** when it has now been seven years.

I'm nude on some wooden cold ass table with just a sheet over my body! And wherever I was smells like... is that ash?

The room I'm in had to be the basement of wherever. There's a single window and it's high up. The walls were stone, there's only shelves of some knick knacks, candles and books. It's surprisingly clean, but that didn't mean I was not going to freak out.

I was supposed to be dead! D-E-A-D!! DEAD!!

Not nude on some table with warm brown skin and... fuck, I got a beating heart!

"What the hell?!"

"Oh my gosh!!!"

* * *

  
Turns out it's an accident. Also, magic exists. You knew?

Apparently, there's this young woman who was trying out a spell to communicate with a spirit for a friend of hers. Instead, she got me. In solid form. And both of us weren't that gung-ho about it.

"I'm so sorry.", she apologizes for the tenth time in twenty minutes. And for the tenth time I just shake my head.

"It's cool. I'm just... this is really weird."

Of course it's weird! I was a ghost for almost ten years and I'm alive again?! In a fresh body?! Luckily, I wasn't nude anymore. Instead of the old white tee and ripped black jeans I died in, I'm now in a clean lavender hoodie and grey sweats. My hair, no longer messy, is combed and pulled up into a bun.

Oh why did I die in something white? There are some regrets I do have.

She gives me the most puppy dog hurt look ever. "I know, I know! I'm still learning, but it's no excuse! I summoned you out of a probably peaceful afterlife! That's not right!"  
My usual sympathetic nature hit me. I reached out and grabbed her hands. "It's okay! Really. I'm not mad." Just freaked out of my fucking mind. "You wasn't aware of what you were doing. I'm here now so whatever. It's not like the house blew up. And at least you didn't summon a demon. That would definitely be troublesome, wouldn't it?"

She nods.

I take this time to realize she couldn't be no older than the age I would have been. I would have been 24 and she looks around that age. 

"It would be terrible. My uncle would kill me." She panics again. "Oh wait! He would definitely kill me! He's coming back today!"

"Huh?"

She jumps out the bed and makes for the door. "He had been out of town for a week and he's coming back today! In fact, probably right now!"

"And... I'm guessing he's not going to like this situation?"

"Nope."

On cue, there's the sound of the front I guess opening and then call of her name.

"SIENNA!"

She's pale at this point, despite being darker than me. Quickly, she's out the door and it sounds as if she bumped into something.

"Uncle!"

I stayed in the room, but peeked out the door. I could make out some of her hugging a man who looked to be her relative. 

"I hope the trip was well for you.", she says and he nods.

"Yes. I..." Then he stops. He's suddenly alert and looking around. He frowns and glares at her. "You were messing with a spell you shouldn't have, haven't you?"

She must be quite the troublemaker but she instantly surrenders. "Maybe. Yup. Damn it..."

"Sienna..."

"I'm sorry! It was for a friend!"

He sighs, but gives her a smile and pats her head. "Of course. What's the damage?"

"Nothing blew up."

"Improvement."

"And there's no demon."

"Okay."

"But... I may have brought back a ghost... in living form?"

I decided then to make an appearance. I prepare myself for how her uncle will react and sure enough when he sees me the surprise is clear on his face.

* * *

  
I couldn't go back to my old life. Not when my parents would absolutely be in complete hectics to see me like this. I couldn't see them. Not now anyways.

But this could be a second chance at life for me. Well, a continuation. I was only 17 when I died, just graduating high school. Maybe this could mean I should try something.

Find a purpose I haven't known before. Find a meaning to what I could be. Find a...

"Ouch! Damn it!"

Find a way to get the hang of NOT RUNNING INTO WALLS!

Remember, I was a ghost! With the ability to phase through walls like willy-nilly!

Now that I have flesh and blood, I'm running into various things, falling down the stairs and don't get me started on sleeping! How do I forget **_how to sleep_**?!

How I wish death upon me once more.

"Oh, Orianna, are you okay?", Sienna comes and asks me as her uncle comes around the corner.

"I'm good.", I had assured her, even though I'm not really. My nose is killing me. 

She must have sensed so. She takes my face into her hands and inspects me closely, turning my head side to side, up and down gently. "Hm. You're just a little red on the nose. Want some ice?"

"Yes, please." I know if I don't take I'll regret. Jeez, I regret a lot of things.

"It's been a week and yet you're still running into walls?", her uncle chuckles, sitting down at the table with a mug of tea. I glare at him.

"It's been nearly ten years, my guy. I'm used to floating and phasing. Not watching where I'm going."

"I'll take full responsibility.", Sienna states, handing me an ice pack. I had a feeling she added a little spell to help the healing. "I brought you back to life after all." She hugs me and my chest swells and my cheeks warm. It's an odd feeling still to me, but it occurs constantly now.

"You don't have to. I know I still have to get used to this body. Right now, I should probably go lay down or something." I take my leave upstairs, having to catch myself from tripping twice. I can't help but smile though. Sure, the constant clumsiness I endure is infuriating, but I'm **_alive_**. It reminds me that I was once alive.

Yes, this is unnatural. I should still be dead with my corpse rotting in a casket. Instead, I'm in a new body. This could be an omen. Maybe something bad is going to happen, I'm not sure, Sienna's not sure, no one is not sure. However, with this... suddenness of breathing I'm not going to dwell on the bad. I may be gone back to being a ghost tomorrow. I should be taking all of what I can of having to taste food again, actually feel wind against my skin and not through it. How it feels to have a headache or being tickled.

I didn't ask to be brought back to life, but this isn't going to be a missed opportunity. I will make something out of being alive again.


End file.
